


Cindy Moon, Casually Getting Another Gay Couple Together

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: Cindy and Johnny just want to mess with Peter a little, but then Cindy notices something about the two boys' relationship.
Relationships: Cindy Moon & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Cindy Moon, Casually Getting Another Gay Couple Together

Silk lands quietly on a rooftop, and it doesn't take her long to notice a blond man in a familiar suit, standing near the edge and looking out into the distance.

"Johnny?"

The Human Torch turns, and his face lights up when he sees her. "Cindy! Long time no see."

Cindy smiles, taking a few steps closer. "What's up?"

"Just waiting for Pete to show up. We hang out here every Tuesday—unless something comes up, or, you know, he forgets because he's _Peter_."

"Peter Parker? I thought you guys hated each other."

The day Cindy and Johnny met, Peter grew increasingly annoyed as Johnny talked to her, and he specifically told her that Johnny's the worst.

Johnny looks confused until he seems to remember the same thing as Cindy. "Oh, right," he says. "Nah, we just like to take jabs at each other. We drive each other crazy sometimes, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't trust him with my life if it came down to it."

"Huh." They really _must_ be close for him to say that so easily. Cindy's not sure if there's anyone _she_ would definitely trust that much. Well, there's Hector, maybe, but she doesn't wanna dwell on that right now. Instead, she leans forward until her face is inches away from Johnny's. "So when you asked me out, was that just to annoy Peter too?"

Johnny's eyebrows rise slightly before he regains his composure. "Of course not! I just couldn't resist your pretty face," he says with a wink.

Cindy eyes him skeptically.

"Okay, and maybe a little to annoy Peter."

"That's what I thought." She leans back. "Though, to be honest, I only said yes to annoy Peter too."

"What?"

Cindy grins. "...and maybe a little because of your pretty face."

She winks and turns to leave, but Johnny stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if you're still down to mess with Pete, you should totally stay and pretend we're on another date," he says.

"Hm, I dunno…" But Cindy's already smiling conspiratorially beneath her mask.

"Come on, it'll be fun! And I still haven't gotten back at him for the time _he_ brought a girl up here when we were supposed to meet."

"Well, in that case… Sure, why not?"

By the time Peter gets there, Johnny and Cindy are sitting next to each other on the edge of the building, Johnny's arm around her shoulders. They both pretend not to notice as Peter approaches in his Spidey suit.

"Cindy? What- Torch, what are you- It's _Tuesday_."

Johnny finally looks at him, batting his eyelashes with poorly feigned innocence."Oh? You mean it's not Monday?"

Peter just stands there, pointing and stammering for a few more seconds before Johnny finally loses it. The Torch throws his head back and bursts out laughing.

"You're the _worst_ ," Peter says. He crosses his arms and turns away, and Cindy has a feeling he's pouting.

Johnny rushes to get up and hug him from behind, and Peter relaxes into the touch. Cindy slowly raises an eyebrow.

"Aw, don't worry, Webhead. Unlike you, I'd _never_ forget one of our special dates," Johnny says with a smug grin.

Peter glances between him and Cindy. "So… you two _aren't_ dating?"

"Nope, just messing with you," Cindy says. She leans back on her hands. "Besides, if we _were_ dating, I'd have to let him go after seeing how obviously in love he is with _you_."

Immediately, Johnny and Peter turn their faces toward each other—so abruptly that their noses bump together, and they practically jump apart.

Cindy laughs. "See you around!"

With that, she jumps off the building and swings away, leaving Johnny and Peter alone.

"So," Johnny says awkwardly. "Some girl, huh?"

"Was she right?"

The Torch's eyes widen, and he runs his fingers through his hair, looking away. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say, Pete. I mean… I don't know, okay? I don't-"

"Johnny." Peter steps forward and puts his gloved hands on either side of Johnny's face, forcing him to make eye contact again. "Was she right?"

"I…" Johnny swallows. "Yeah, Pete." He brings his hands up to slowly lift Peter's mask up over his nose, brushing his thumb over Peter's now exposed lips. "Yeah, she was right." 

Then Johnny's eyes slide closed as he leans down for a kiss.

It's slow and gentle, and more tender than any kiss Johnny's had in forever. And he must've waited for it for forever, but now it's finally happening and everything is perfect because Peter Parker is finally _kissing him back_.

" _Please_ tell me you're not just messing with me anymore," Peter whispers when they pull apart.

Johnny laughs. "No, Webhead. I really like you."

"Good." Peter wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. "Because I really like you too."

And once again, they're kissing.


End file.
